


Cactus Juice

by KawaiiNinja



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Desert, Drunkenness, cactus juice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29056593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiNinja/pseuds/KawaiiNinja
Summary: What if when the Avatar gang were traveling in the desert, Sokka wasn't the only one who drank the juice.
Kudos: 9





	Cactus Juice

**Author's Note:**

> Avatar the Last Airbender Oneshot. 
> 
> I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender. 
> 
> Just something funny that I imagined when I re-watched “The Desert” episode.

The desert seemed to expand forever, never ending. The boiling heat was unbearable for the gang as they trailed in the hot sand. The sun was a scorching ball instead of a warm comfort. 

"How could you let them take Appa?!" The Avatar snapped, facing the blind earth bender. The airbender's face was red with fury. "Why?!" Out of all the worse case scenarios, losing his pet flying bison had to be one of them.

"I couldn't!" Toph replied. "The Library was sinking, you guys were still inside I couldn't just leave you all..."

"Well you could've come to get us," Aang stormed over to Toph, engraged. "I would've saved him!"

"Don't you know?" Toph snapped, pointing to her eyes. "I'm blind! I can't see unless my feet are on solid rock. There's nothing but sand out here, I can hardly feel vibrations. Everything is fuzzy."

"You don't care!!"

"Aang," Katara walked over to him, placing a hand onto his shoulder. Now the Avatar turned his furious expression to the water bender. "Toph did all she could. She saved our lives." That part was true.

"Who will save our lives now?" Sokka gestured to the vast expanse of the desert. "We're all going to die out here in this desert."

Aang growled, irritated as he stormed away from his friends. "You care about nothing but yourselves!" He snapped bitterly, not caring how rude he was being. "None of you care about Appa!"

"Of course we care," Katara sighed. "But we shouldn't be fighting like this." She did have a point, but Aang was too vexed to heed her words. He took out his staff, unleashing his glider as he took off. "Aang! Wait!"

Katara sighed heavily as the Airbender disappeared out of view. The crater behind them was all that left remained of the library that was now buried beneath the sand. "Come on, we have to keep going. We are the only ones who know about the Solar Eclipse. We need to get this information to Ba Sing Se."

The group began to walk in the direction that Aang took off. Katara walked ahead, leading the way.They continue to walk to what seemed to be hours. Sokka bumped into Toph, apologizing immediately for his snarky comment about watching where she was going until she stated bluntly: no.

"Right, sorry."

"We have to stick together," Katara said, gazing back at them, her brother and Toph. Sokka made a comment about sweating as Toph groaned.

"Can I have some water?"

"We have to try to conserve it," Katara turned, taking out her pouch as she bended three blobs of water. She then bended it to Sokka, Toph and even Momo the little flying lemur.

"Ugh! This water's nasty!" Sokka gasped. "Is this swamp water?"

"It does taste swampy," Toph agreed. Momo made a mewling noise.

"It is all I have left," Katara said. "It's either that or nothing."

"Wait! There's more!" Sokka pointed, running up towards a cactus. He took out the sharp edge of a blade to cut off part of the cactus to reveal its juicy insides. He began to slurp down the juices.

"You shouldn't be eating strange plants, Sokka!" Katara frowned in worry for her older brother.

"There's water inside!" He exclaimed, yellow liquid trickling from his lips. "You should have some it'll quench ya," he held out a cut up piece to his sister. His pupils suddenly began to dilate as he let out a hysterical giggle. "Drink cactus juice, it'll quench ya! Nothing's quenchier."

Katara gave her a brother a disapproving look. Okay that was definitely not normal, it was like he was delirious or something. "I think you've had enough," she grasped her brother's arm.

"Why is Toph on fire?" Sokka giggled, pointing at her. He clutched a piece of cactus to him as Katara then proceeded to drag him. She had to clasp Toph's arm.

"Can I have some?"

"That's not a good idea."

"Take the quench!" Toph snatched the piece of plant from Sokka, gulping it down.

"Toph!" Katara gasped as Sokka took the plant, giggling. The earth bender burped as she jerked her arm away. Toph fell against the sand, kicking her legs and arms in the air.

"Look at me! I'm flying!" Katara face palmed, watching the two now delirious people. Just then there was a giant gust of wind billowing around them, dust floating into the air like an enormous tree.

"What is that?"

"A mushroom!" Toph gasped.

"Friendly mushroom! Mushy giant friend!" Sokka cried out, waving his arms in the air.

Toph grasped onto Sokka's leg sucking onto it. The male water tribe member didn't even bother to kick her away.

"Come on," Katara grasped both of their arms, dragging them along. "We have to keep going, hopefully Aang is all right." A shadow suddenly passed over them as Aang landed, putting his glider away. "Aang..." she frowned at the way he was kneeling in the sand. "I'm sorry... I know it's hard, but we have to find our way out of here."

"What's the point?" Aang huffed. "We won't survive without Appa." Katara gazed at everyone, Toph and Sokka both in a drunken-like state and Aang the usual benevolent airbender who was now cold. It wasn't like him. Why was she the only one who was sane?

"We're getting out of this desert, we have to." He told everyone to grasp each other's hands, tugging them along. There was a cloud up above as the water bender signaled for Aang to bend whatever water remained from it. He floated up with his glider with her pouch, dropping it into her palms as he landed.

"There is no water..."

"I'm sorry okay?!" Aang growled. "I did all I could! It's a desert cloud what did you expect?! What is everyone doing?!" He pointed at Toph and Sokka who were burying themselves in the sand, giggling. "What are you doing?!" He pointed his staff accusingly at Katara.

"Trying to keep everyone together..." The Airbender scoffed at this, turning away.

"Aang..."

"More cactus juice!" Sokka was beginning to pool the liquid over himself. Aang shuffled his feet walking up to Sokka.

"Aang! No!" It was too late, the avatar snatched the plant from Sokka, chugging down the remaining liquid. Katara sighed heavily. Great, just great. Katara watched him tentatively, knowing that being deliriously furious was not a good combination.

Aang thrust down the cactus, wiping off his mouth as he scowled. Katara took a step back upon noticing his murderous expression. Please... don't go into the Avatar State like this... Though the water bender could only feel her eyes widen as Aang began to laugh, a loud raucous one.

"Isn't this funny?" He laughed bitterly, turning around to point at Katara. "We're all going to die out here. How funny is that?" He giggled. He twirled a finger in the air to create a little ball before spinning himself on it as his legs and limbs flailed out.

"That is not funny," Katara scowled. She took in a deep breath. "We need to sleep," she lifted her head to find night finally settling in. Though she knew that none of them were going to sleep tonight.

Aang had landed beside her, juice still fresh and sticky on his chin. Sokka was wiggling like a worm on the sand. Toph was throwing sand in the air like a child, and Aang. He was no longer angry but poking Katara's sides.

"Oh you know what?" Katara exasperated, reaching over to the spilled cactus that the Airbender left on the sand. She didn't care if she could taste sand, but she licked off whatever liquid remained. Aang giggled girlishly, gurgling as his cheeks were flushed bright red. Katara chugged down the juice as her face became flushed. She fell back against the sand, falling into a mess of limbs with Aang's legs. The two were smiling, snuggling and poking each other.

Ah screw it. This wouldn't hurt to be mentally whack. Perhaps they'd wake up the next day and forget that they were ever out here in the first place.


End file.
